


Darling

by Concupiscence (MurderRose)



Series: Darling Adjacent [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom Yoon Jeonghan, Face-Sitting, I know. I know. I'm surprised too, Jeonghan stands on Seungcheol, M/M, Masochism, Riding Crop, Sadism, Spanking, Standing on people, Sub Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, That's it, Trampling, sub ≠ bottom folks, the sex position 'riding', this is 'top quality filth' and I'm not remotely sorry, what's the tag?, yes its me your local impact play maniac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/Concupiscence
Summary: Jeonghan unlaced the heels while Seungcheol gathered his words, setting them beside the massive arm chair by the window and sitting down.  Seungcheol was dithering and really, they’d waited too long for this sort of hesitation.  He sighed and crossed his legs, staring at Seungcheol with a raised eyebrow and feeling the chilly controlled mindset that he’d been pushing down all month settle over his head like a second skin.  His lips quirked.“Seungcheol.  Talk to me.”“Step on me?” The words fell out of Seungcheol’s mouth and he blushed, “Please?  And, and can I eat you out?  Please?  I’ll be good, I promise, I didn’t mean to-”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Darling Adjacent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102028
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little_Baby_Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Baby_Nothing/gifts).



> This surprising addition to my impact play chronicals is for Emily, who drew me [this](https://twitter.com/ninispaperbag/status/1297603305850449920) beautiful picture of Seungcheol as a tattoo artist, and is in general, an utterly amazing artist. Please go check her out. This is payment for the art hehe.
> 
> I did...so much research. Linking my favourite pages below.
> 
> SVT are, thankfully, not a figment of my imagination, and therefore probably don't do this.
> 
> Enjoy.

Jeonghan looked out of the car window, his thumb moving in reassuring circles on Seungcheol’s knee, the car quiet around them. A tense silence, broken every so often by a whispered, “Han, I’m sorry, I didn’t. I didn’t mean to-” before Jeonghan would shush him gently. Thumb never stopping its careful circles, their usual signal for ‘it’s okay I love you but I can’t talk right now.’ 

Seungcheol, well Seungcheol had been pushing him constantly. If it wasn’t an aegyo filled, “Hannie-ya, please spank me” when the kids were out shopping, it was a whispered, “I’ve no bruises left, I miss feeling you” when they were just about to fall asleep. Lately he was being more public about it, purposely riling him up at fansigns or on stage or backstage; pushing pushing  _ pushing _ until Jeonghan ached to bend him over and have at it and Seungcheol’s eyes screamed that that was all he wanted, but there were too many eyes. And while their members let them get away with a hell of a lot, they wouldn’t let them get away with  _ that _ .

Today? He’d almost leaked Jeonghan’s featuring on the Prison show to their carats. He probably hadn’t realised, just opened his mouth and not listened to what came out; they were all tired. Jeonghan had just pinched him, hard, and taken the mic. Fixing his mess. He’d blushed and squirmed and apologised quietly, such a dongsaeng sometimes, but Jeonghan had just looked at him.

It was the right time.

They had three days off.

Jeonghan had a riding crop hiding under his bed, wrapped in special cloth, new from their American trip. He’d been pulled shopping with Mingyu and Minghao, “Hyung you need new clothes!” and had acquiesced on the basis that he got to go into one shop of his choosing. He’d dragged them into a tiny sex shop.

It had been fun.

By far, Minghao and Mingyu were the most adventurous members, always trying something once. They were pretty hard to faze, and so neither of them had batted an eyelid while Jeonghan had stroked crop after crop in contemplative silence. Hadn’t blinked when Jeonghan had used a translation app to ask the employee for something similar to the whip he’d bought years ago, something buttery that left a sharp sting, not a thuddy one, something that left welts. Hadn’t said anything when he’d bought it, even though Jeonghan knew what his face looked like and had felt himself sinking into that quiet cold controlled headspace. They’d just paid for their own purchases and tucked everything into Minghao’s backpack. He’d shaken it off, of course he had, but they’d still just patted his shoulders with a quiet, ‘hyung’ and then let him treat them to lunch. 

Seungcheol didn’t even know he had it.

Seungcheol squirmed a little and Jeonghan snapped back to the here and now. They were sharing a car with Minghao and Junhui, so he wasn’t as worried as he would normally be when Seungcheol whined a quiet, aegyo filled, “Hyung, I really didn’t mean to~” and pressed his face to his shoulder.

He stroked his knee in careful circles.

“Don’t make a scene, baby.”

His phone beeped, he pulled it out absently and opened it. Minghao.

**Xu Sunflower Minghao 18:15  
** Hyung do you want me to clear the dorm?

**Jeonghannie-hyung 18:15  
** No, we’ll get a room  
Thanks haohao

**Xu Sunflower Minghao 18:16  
** Cool  
Have fun

**Jeonghannie-hyung 18:16  
** Oh we will

Jeonghan opened another dialogue with one of the managers telling him they wouldn’t be in the dorms that night. Getting a “don’t get caught. Stay safe” in response. He smiled and locked his phone just as the car pulled up to the dorms.

When they got up to the landings, Jeonghan nudged Seungcheol into his dorm with a, “go pack Cheol-ah.” He went into his own room and dug out his on board bag, packing carefully. Crop, lube, condoms, scissors, rope, cream, aftercare kit, pyjamas, that top Seungcheol liked to snuggle into, those ridiculous dominatrix heels that Seungcheol had been petting every time he came into his room lately and some other clothing items. He hadn’t decided what to do yet, just knew it would involve the crop. 

He went to line his eyes.

“Hannie?” Joshua called, leaning against his door jamb, “Where are you going?”

“Four Seasons. You okay?” Jeonghan put the pencil away and raked through his wardrobe for something to change into.

Joshua came in and sat on his bed, “Yeah just curious. Are you still coming shopping with me tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Jeonghan pulled out black jeans and a shirt and started changing, “we’re getting lunch right? Can we push that to 3 pm?”

“Sure.”

Jeonghan finished changing and stuffed the stage clothes into his hamper, zipping up the bag and slipping on shoes. Joshua was quiet.

“What is it Shua-ya?”

“Why can’t you stay? The kids don’t mind sharing for a while, and you’re safer here, what if you get caught? What if something happens? Isn’t it better to be here where you can be safe?”

Jeonghan signed, dropping the bag and stepping over to the bed. He tugged Joshua into a hug, “It’s okay. We’ll be fine, Cheol-ah will be fine, hm? When am I not careful? Hm? And we’ll be back tomorrow. You know it’s not fair to push people out of their rooms cause the walls here are thin. And we can afford it, it’s not like the Four Seasons is hard on my wallet.”

Joshua leaned against his stomach for one breath, two, “you’re already all chilly, be careful.”

“Stop worrying. Hm? Listen to me and stop worrying. I’ll see you tomorrow. I promise everything will be fine. Don’t you trust me?”

“I do, I do-”

“Then what’s wrong, hm?”

He shook his head just pressing closer. Jeonghan sighed, “Don’t worry. Do you want to talk to Cheol-ah?” Another head shake. “Okay. Okay. Go and watch the film with the others, hm? Order food and stuff? Call your eomma? You keep forgetting, I get texts.” A huffed laugh. “I’ll see you tomorrow, hm?” A nod. “And you know if you call thrice it breaks through my do not disturb yeah?” Another nod. “Okay, let me go, Shua-ya, go have fun.” 

Reluctantly, Joshua pulled away, fisting his hands in Jeonghan’s sheets, “Have fun, stay safe.”

“Always. See you tomorrow.” 

Jeonghan grabbed his keys and closed their front door quietly behind him with a sigh, they really needed to talk. Properly talk. But not right now.

Seungcheol wrapped himself around him when he nudged open their door, head under his chin and gripping at his waist tightly. Jeonghan rocked back on his feet, finding his balance, arm around Seungcheol’s shoulders, “Hey, hey Cheol-ah, relax,” He looked up, Mingyu standing some paces behind Seungcheol, hands in his pockets, fond. “Where’s your bag, babe? Did you pack properly? Do I need to check?” 

Seungcheol pulled back, leaning to grab a backpack and pressing back against him. Jeonghan shook his head, everyone was so needy today.

Mingyu draped a coat over Seungcheol’s shoulders, “Jeonghannie-hyung?” 

“Gyu-ya?” Surely not him too.

“Have fun.” That was okay then.

Bemused, Jeonghan smiled, “We will. Drag Shua down for a film will you? He’s moping.”

Mingyu laughed, and pushed them out the door, “Okay okay, go get, see you tomorrow.”

Jeonghan unwrapped Seungcheol from his torso and kissed his cheek. “Come on, wait. Be patient, you've gotten this far.”

“But Hannie~”

“Cheollie~”

Seungcheol coloured. “What’s wrong with Jisoo-ya?”

“I don’t know, he was worried I think, we probably need to talk. Tomorrow maybe. But don’t worry, the kids will take care of him. And we have days off. Tonight’s about you.” Jeonghan opened the boot and tossed in their bags, opening the passenger seat for Seungcheol.

It was nice, being rich. Valet service and a fantastic room just because you didn’t want to sexile your roommates?

They showered, Seungcheol all handsy and whiny, getting worse every time Jeonghan gently pushed him away, kissing him with a murmured ‘patience baby, patience.’ They dried off, and Jeonghan carefully redressed, laying the contents of his bag out on a dresser. Seungcheol pulled on one of the hotel robes and plastered himself to Jeonghan’s back, gasping when he saw the crop.

“Jeonghannie~”

“That’s not my name.” Jeonghan patted Seungcheol’s hands, opening his bag and unpacking it.

“Hyung, I-”

“Not my name either.”

Seungcheol huffed into Jeonghan’s neck, and Jeonghan smiled to himself. Oh good, Seungcheol had packed the blanket he liked and his cosmetics. Good. Oh and a bath bomb, they could do that. Handcuffs? Hm, maybe not today. Pyjamas, clothes, the usual. Good.

Seungcheol hadn’t responded.

“Are you having trouble choosing?” Jeonghan turned around and took Seungcheol’s hands, “Talk to me. What do you want? I’m pretty set on the crop but other than that? Tell me what you want to do Cheol-ah.” 

Seungcheol’s eyes were wide, he kept looking at the crop.

“We don’t have to use the crop if you don’t want to. You know that.”

Seungcheol shook his head. Jeonghan waited.

He unlaced the heels while Seungcheol gathered his words, setting them beside the massive arm chair by the window and sitting down. Seungcheol was dithering and really, they’d waited too long for this sort of hesitation. He sighed and crossed his legs, staring at Seungcheol with a raised eyebrow and feeling the chilly controlled mindset that he’d been pushing down all month settle over his head like a second skin. His lips quirked.

“Seungcheol. Talk to me.” 

“Step on me?” The words fell out of Seungcheol’s mouth and he blushed, “Please? And, and can I eat you out? Please? I’ll be good, I promise, I didn’t mean to-”

“Mess up? Make another mess for me to clean up? You need to be more careful, hm? One of these days,” he scoffed, “And now you can’t even remember what to call me? Pathetic.”

Seungcheol stared at him, eyes welling up, “I’m sorry, Dom, sir, please-”

“Come over here and put my shoes on.” 

Seungcheol was on his knees in an instant, lifting Jeonghan’s left foot carefully and sliding it snugly into the shoe, zipping up the side and starting to lace it up.

“You can use Dom if you want, or Sir. Or Master if you’re feeling that.”

“Sir, Sir.”

“Okay, that’s perfect. Tell me your stop word.” Jeonghan watched Seungcheol swallow nervously as he finished lacing up the left boot and put his foot down carefully.

“Red, Sir.” He picked up his right foot and slid it into the shoe, doing up the zipper and starting the lacing.

“Thank you. What’s your pause word?”

“Yellow, Sir.”

Jeonghan smiled, “Perfect. I want you to use that whenever you want okay? If you need to take a breath, if you want water, if you want a kiss, if you want to ask a question; I’m never going to give out to you for using your words okay, honey?” 

“Okay, Sir.”

“And what’s your go word?”

“Green, Sir. Green.” Seungcheol finished the right foot and put it down, kneeling properly, with his hands on his knees.

Jeonghan tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair, he really could be the perfect sub. “Well since you’ve been so pushy lately, I think we’ll start with the crop. And if you’re really good, I’ll let you eat me out. Hm?”

“Green, Sir, please, and, please can you step on me?”

Jeonghan huffed a laugh, “If you’re good.”

“I’ll be good!”

He probably would be. 

“Can I have a kiss now?”

Jeonghan leaned forward and pulled Seungcheol up to meet him, licking into his mouth methodically, Seungcheol moaning quietly at the intrusion. He pulled away slowly, pressing kisses to his lips over and over as Seungcheol’s eyelids fluttered back open, smiling wide. Jeonghan kissed the sides of his lips and the tip of his nose before pulling completely away.

“Thank you, Sir.”

“You’re very welcome. Now. Go get rid of that robe and I’ll warm you up, and then we’ll unwrap the crop.”

Seungcheol was halfway across the room before he’d even finished the question, hanging the robe on the back of the door and double checking the lock. Jeonghan stood up slowly, adjusting to the new height and walking carefully over to the bed, sitting down at the edge of it and waiting, fingers tapping against the material of his jeans. 

Dududuh. 

Dududuh. 

Dududuh. 

The bed was the perfect height. Which was good because there wasn’t an arm-less chair and he wasn’t a fan of standing up warm-up spankings. No, best leave standing for when he needed to gauge the intensity of the whip and get a good bit of striking distance

Seungcheol was bent over his lap within ten seconds, naked, squirmy and excited. Jeonghan smoothed a hand down his back, waiting for him to turn his head off the duvet, “arms under your head.” He was such an obedient sub. 

Seungcheol meeped a bit and Jeonghan pressed his lips together, rubbing circles on his backside and waiting for him to relax a bit.

“Relax, Seungcheol-ah, relax.”

“I’m just excited, I’ve been waiting for this for ages, Sir, I just please-”

Jeonghan started off with little taps, covering the surface of Seungcheol’s very spankable backside slowly. Getting a little more heavy handed with each circuit, until the skin was starting to blush red and Seungcheol was really squirming, tiny ‘ah’ noises escaping him every few spanks. Slowly getting harder and harder, and Jeonghan really wasn’t going to be able to wear these jeans home tomorrow. Had he brought other trousers?

“Up, over to the wall. I would say you’re being good, but I literally have white marks on my legs, Seungcheol-ah.”

Seungcheol stood and turned, red faced, staring. “I’m sorry?”

“It’s fine, just another one of your messes, hm? Go on, I’ll be over in a second.” Jeonghan pressed his lips together to contain a laugh. Standing before Seungcheol turned around and he watched as his eyes blew completely wide.

It was nice being taller for once.

He raised an eyebrow, “are you testing me?”

“No! Sir! Sorry!” Seungcheol bobbed over to the wall, settling easily into perfect position. It truly was a shame that they didn’t get to do this more often. He took much more time than he needed to unwrap the crop from its packaging. He’d oiled it last night, he’d been doing it once a month in gentle hope that it might actually get used. And boy was he glad. The leather was supple and soft against his hand. He held back a cackle. 

He cracked it through the air and relished in Seungcheol’s jump.

“Colour?”

“Green!”

Perfect. 

Walking slowly over to Seungcheol, his heels clicking loudly on the wooden flooring, Jeonghan twirled the crop in the air, humming to himself. 

He trailed the tip of the crop down the centre of Seungcheol’s back. Seungcheol shivered, Jeonghan couldn’t hold back the cackle that time, it slipped out and filled the room, Seungcheol shivering even further.

“Feet a hairsbreadth further apart, darling. We don’t want to… hit anything we shouldn’t, do we?”

Seungcheol adjusted immediately and Jeonghan trailed the crop down one leg and back up the other, dragging it up through his crack and back up his back, before removing it completely.

He snapped it through the air again.

***CRACK***

Oh that would do nicely.

***CRACK***

***CRACK***

***CRACK***

***CRACK***

***CRACK***

***CRACK***

Beautiful stripes bloomed horizontally down Seungcheol’s backside to just above his knees. Seungcheol stayed completely still.

***CRACK***

***CRACK***

***CRACK***

***CRACK***

***CRACK***

***CRACK***

Now they were beautifully crisscrossed. Oh he did so love pretty work.

“Don’t move darling.”

“No, Sir.”

He really was ideal.

Jeonghan adjusted his stance, wiggling his toes in the heels, and carefully oh so very carefully, snapped identical lines onto Seungcheol’s left and right shoulders.

Seungcheol whimpered.

Jeonghan grinned.

***CRACK***

***CRACK***

And now they were Xs. Mmmm so very pretty.

“How are we doing, darling?” Jeonghan let the crop dangle by his side, stepping around to check on Seungcheol. He was dripping. But that was expected. The tears, however, were not. Jeonghan swept his thumb under each eye in rapid succession, “Darling?”

“Green, green, just intense, it’s, it’s really nice.”

“Yeah?”

Seungcheol nodded, blinking the tears away. Jeonghan dried his thumb on Seungcheol’s lips.

“Okay. Tell me if you want to pause alright? You’re so pretty for me, all marked up and mine.”

Seungcheol squirmed and Jeonghan laughed, high and peeling, stepping away and regarding the pretty marks. Time to add some more.

***CRACK***

Oh that was gorgeous. A straight line down Seungcheol’s left leg, intersecting all of the others. Jeonghan wet his lips. Normally he didn’t find art fun, but this…

***CRACK***

Well he couldn’t exactly post it on WeVerse now, could he?

***CRACK***

“What do you think, darling?”

***CRACK***

“If I were to be like Minghao-ya and post a picture of your pretty-”

***CRACK***

“-red-”

***CRACK***

“-marked up backside?”

***CRACK***

“It’s an art form after all. Stand up properly, don’t slouch,” Jeonghan trailed the crop over his shoulders in correction, “you know better, darling.”

***CRACK***

He was already up at his shoulders.

***CRACK***

It would be a shame to leave them with just two marks.

***CRACK***

After all. 

***CRACK***

***CRACK***

***CRACK***

The more the merrier.

Jeonghan checked in on Seungcheol again, wiping away the mess of tears and snot and drool that was all over his face with a tissue. He held a bottle of water to his lips and Seungcheol swallowed down a few gulps. “You’re such a messy little thing aren’t you?” 

Seungcheol nodded, sobbing.

“Want me to stop?”

Seungcheol shook his head.

“You’re my little pain slut aren’t you?”

Seungcheol whimpered and Jeonghan flicked his eyes down, he was rock hard. Figured.

“Where do you want me to step on you, darling?”

“Thighs, Sir, please.”

“In my bare feet?” He suspected not-

“Heels!”

-but it was nice to have it confirmed. “My oh my, you really are my little pain slut aren’t you.” Every single time. 

Seungcheol squirmed and oh,  _ oh. _

“Gonna cum like this? You can, you know. I don’t mind. I might want to fuck you later though, so bear that in mind. I won’t really be caring if you want to cum then though. So bear that in mind too.”

Seungcheol whimpered again and Jeonghan bit his lip.

“Colour?”

“Green.” The word was breathy and Jeonghan laughed, heels clacking back across the floor to look at him. He ran his fingers over the welts, pressing hard enough that Seungcheol’s sobs were audible. He was so very glad they’d rented a hotel room. It was one thing knowing that your hyungs were into some weird things and quite another hearing one of them crying and screaming while the other dug their nails into welts on their shoulders that they’d just made with a riding crop. 

And then laughed darkly about it.

Oh, he should probably finish up with the crop soon, dark laughter was just as foreboding for Seungcheol as it was for Jeonghan and this only worked when he could control his sadistic tendencies. 

That might have been what Jisoo had been on about.

Probably not.

***CRACK***

***CRACK***

***CRACK***

Pretty.

***CRACK***

***CRACK***

***CRACK***

Gorgeous.

***CRACK***

***CRACK***

***CRACK***

And one more set for good measure.

***CRACK***

***CRACK***

_ Oh.  _

Seungcheol’s whole body tensed and he jerked away from the crop. Jeonghan dropped it, stepping close, hands on his ass, hooking his head over his shoulder. “Darling, did you just make a mess?” Damn. He had. At least the Four Seasons had rugs and not carpets. Wood flooring was so much easier to clean.

Seungcheol hissed and arched away from him, crying properly now. Jeonghan followed him, humming and taking his hands off his backside to wrap them around his stomach. 

Jeonghan gentled his voice, “Are you okay baby?” And peppered light kisses under his ear, fingers drawing small circles on his stomach.

Nodding, Seungcheol slowly relaxed against him, “Kiss? Please?”

“Of course.” Jeonghan waited for Seungcheol to turn his head and then kissed him gently, licking up tears and kissing him until he relaxed completely, hands coming off the wall to cover Jeonghan’s. Jeonghan turned his hands over so Seungcheol could interlace their fingers, and kissed him some more, lots of light kisses, just lots of pressure and grounding touch, waiting for Seungcheol to come back enough.

If he stepped on Seungcheol now, he’d just sink into deep subspace, like he did every single time Jeonghan stepped on him. He had three special pairs of heels for it now. He didn’t even really like heels. Well, he liked the power of them. And he liked Seungcheol too, so he supposed there were worse things to have in your closet. Hadn’t stopped Chan from finding them and screaming until he paraded down the hallway with them on, controlling his blush solely because Seungcheol couldn’t control his own. 

Seungcheol whined into the kiss and Jeonghan pulled away. “Want to eat me out now?”

“Yes, yes yes, yes,” Seungcheol pressed back in for another kiss, “can you sit on my face?”

Of course he could. Embarrassedly, but sure. “Of course. Undress me first.” Control the cackle, control the cackle.

Jeonghan pulled away and sank down to pick up the crop, bringing it over to the dresser and putting it into its bag before turning to Seungcheol. Oh. Jeonghan shivered a little, Seungcheol was looking at him like he’d just handed him the world on a platter. 

He raised his eyebrow, squishy feelings were for later. “Well? Darling, we don’t have all week.”

Seungcheol rushed over, dropping to his knees to unlace the boots, they’d go back on, there may be an amazing amount of power in having sex with your shoes on and Seungcheol wanted to be trampled on, but the jeans would not go over them.

“Look at the mess you made,” Jeonghan said quietly, “I won’t be able to wear these jeans tomorrow. You’re very lucky I brought a spare pair.”

“I’m sorry Sir, I just, I’m sorry.”

“We’ll see about that,” Jeonghan watched Seungcheol blush as he undid the button and zipper on his jeans. “No touching. Be good.”

“Yes Sir, sorry Sir.” Seungcheol pulled the jeans down carefully, holding them to the ground for Jeonghan to step out of, and then folding them and handing them to him.

“Thank you.”

Seungcheol stood and started to undo the buttons on Jeonghan’s shirt. His breath tickling Jeonghan’s nose. He slipped it off his shoulders and folded that too, before sinking back to his knees to relace up the shoes.

He really was perfect.

Jeonghan directed Seungcheol over to the bed, fluffing the pillows and motioning for him to lie in the centre, head just below the headboard. He tossed the lube beside his head and cut a few condoms open to use as dental dams.

“Sir~”

Jeonghan turned and raised an eyebrow, “Yes, darling?”

“I don’t want to use them~”

“Do I look like I care? I want to kiss you. We do this every time and every time you lose this battle.” It wasn’t that Jeonghan didn’t trust Seungcheol. He did. He really did. He just didn’t enjoy the ass breath that would inevitably happen. And he was in charge here. So condoms all round. 

Seungcheol ultimately knew that. He just squirmed a little and hissed as his welts came into contact with the bedspread. Jeonghan smirked.

“Sorry, Sir, I just wanted to taste you~”

Jeonghan slipped out of his boxers, kneeling up onto the bed and bending to kiss Seungcheol once, twice, thrice. “What a pity.”

He knee walked up to Seungcheol’s head and slung a leg over, sitting down gently onto his collar bones. “If I’m too heavy, tap me, okay?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“If you want to pause or take a breath or anything, tap me. Anything at all Seungcheol, okay?”

“Yes, don’t worry Jeonghan, I promise.”

Jeonghan took a breath, “Okay. Okay, go on get one of the dams,” he ruffled Seungcheol’s hair and looked at his beaming face, right. “Tap me if you want to stop at all, okay?” Final check.

“Yes, Sir. Please?”

Jeonghan sighed and gripped the headboard, kneeling up and shuffling forwards, jerking slightly at the feel of the cold latex, and carefully lowering himself onto Seungcheol’s face. Why this was so embarrassing at the beginning, every single damn time, he was still trying to figure out. Maybe it was because Seungcheol for all his wonderfully subby tendencies, was such a top when it came to sex, and just wanted to pleasure Jeonghan all the time. Maybe it was because it felt submissive, even though he was literally riding Seungcheol’s face- Jeonghan gripped the headboard tighter, trying to keep most of his weight on his knees. Maybe it was because he was terrified of actually suffocating Seungcheol, never mind that being crushed was the sub’s biggest kink. His windpipe was there!

But he’d never done that.

And he never would.

Seungcheol wrapped his arms around Jeonghan’s thighs and tugged downwards a little. Jeonghan gingerly gave him a little more weight, sighing at the sensation.

Dental dam or no dental dam, Seungcheol always went at it like a man starved.

_ Oh _ Jeonghan bit his noises back, Seungcheol’s nose was just grinding against that tender spot behind his balls, and oh, he was lapping tiny kitten laps, audible against the latex, spreading him open and licking lapping nipping-

Jeonghan lost control of his noises, tiny ‘ah’s and pants and whines all tumbling out. He leaned against the headboard, grinding down a little, his own moans in concert with Seungcheol. He was so goddamn hard. A snatched glance over his shoulder showed that Seungcheol was too.

“Pl-” Jeonghan barely managed to keep the word behind his teeth. This was why he wasn’t that eager to sit on Seungcheol’s face. It was too easy to tumble down out of his headspace, and while he did sub sometimes, rarely, very rarely and not for Seungcheol, he hated how this could just tug him down. It was supposed to be a dominant position but it just-

Jeonghan keened, reaching down to take one of Seungcheol’s hands. 

Seungcheol loved it.

He hummed and lapped and nibbled, stubble brushing Jeonghan’s cheeks and the occasional puff of air hitting his balls, happy. He’d stay there for hours if Jeonghan could stick it out. 

Once they’d managed 30 minutes, before Jeonghan had had to collapse beside him, gripping his hands tightly and trying to find the persona he’d wanted, he hadn’t found it and-

Jeonghan kneeled fully up on his knees, Seungcheol whining loudly at the loss, “But Sir~”

“If you want to keep me as your Sir, you’re gonna have to stop, darling. Come on, you can open me up.” Jeonghan moved and laid down beside Seungcheol.

“Are you going to ride me? Sir, please?”

Jeonghan laughed, suddenly incredibly fond. “Of course I am, we have to squish you don’t we.”

Seungcheol blushed and muttered something and grabbed the lube, coating his fingers before sinking one into Jeonghan with no prior warning.

“Seungcheol.” Jeonghan raised an eyebrow and Seungcheol lowered his eyes, petting at his perineum gently in apology, “I don’t  _ have _ to step on you.”

Seungcheol bit his lip and shuffled down the bed, stretching him carefully and slowly, being mean and avoiding his prostate.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.”

“But Sir, I’m just opening you up.”

“Hm,” Jeonghan pushed up onto his elbows and gave Seungcheol a look. The blush he got in response was answer enough. “You are such a brat, you know that?”

Seungcheol bit his lip and kissed the inside of Jeonghan’s knee. “Your brat?”

“Of course you’re my brat. Someone has to make sure you do everything right after all. Come on, that’s enough, get back up here.”

Seungcheol scrambled up the bed and flopped down onto the pillows, waiting patiently as Jeonghan applied lube and a condom and straddled his lap carefully, sinking down with a breathy moan. “You are so so perfect.”

Seungcheol was already whining. Jeonghan bit back a coo and leaned down to pepper kisses on his lips, humming at the stretch. “Darling? Tell me.”

“Feels good,” Seungcheol was starting to slur, “you’re always so tight, Sir-” he broke off into a moan as Jeonghan rotated his hips a little. “-love you.”

“Love you too, darling,” Jeonghan set his hips into the bed and raised up slowly until he was only touching the tip of Seungcheol’s dick, and then sank slowly back down, humming happily. He filled him so perfectly. Seungcheol moaned and moved his hands to grip Jeonghan’s hips. He swatted them away. “No touching. Remember, you can cum if you want, but I won’t stop until I’m done.”

“Sir~” That Seungcheol could put aegyo on that word was endlessly amusing. He raised an eyebrow, and lifted back up.

“What?” He sank down again. Seungcheol had settled his hands on Jeonghan’s ankles, over the boots. Shit- the boots.

“You-” Jeonghan rolled his hips, lazy sensual circles. He wondered if Seungcheol would catch what he was doing. He rose up in tiny increments, circling the whole time. Seungcheol’s words dissolved into moans

Sinking down, Jeonghan managed to hit his prostate, “Darling, you are,” breath hitched, “perfect.”

Jeonghan sped up, bouncing up and down for a while as Seungcheol screwed his eyes closed and attempted to stave off an orgasm. He tweaked at a nipple. Seungcheol squirmed and squealed.

Jeonghan cackled. “What is it, darling? Too much?”

He shook his head, “don’t wanna cum ‘fore you, sir.”

“Aw, that’s not your decision, darling. That’s your dom’s decision isn’t it?”

He nodded.

“Thought so. Are you close?”

Another nod.

Jeonghan slowed back down, sinfully slow circles and the occasional drag up and down, and Seungcheol’s hips snapped up once twice thrice and-

“Sir~” his hands flew to Jeonghan’s waist, Jeonghan tugged them away gently kissing them and putting them in the duvet.

“That’s it, darling, just like that.” Jeonghan sank fully down and petted Seungcheol’s chest, waiting for him to relax. Swirling symbols into the short hairs, whispering praise, waiting waiting for Seungcheol’s eyes to flutter back open again.

“You didn’t?”

“Not yet, darling. Just going to swap the condom, okay?”

Seungcheol nodded and Jeonghan kneeled up, scooting back and changing it out quickly, neatly, wiping any spills off on his fingertips and touching them to Seungcheol’s lips.

He sucked them clean dutifully.

Jeonghan sank back down with a sigh, home. What a very comfortable place. He started up a slow pace, a drag up, and then a very slow inching down. Feeling every vein and centimetre of Seungcheol’s cock as he sank onto it over and over and over, hitting exactly where he wanted it to hit, filling him up perfectly.

  
  


“Sir? Are you- ah Sir please - are you, what are you doing?”

“Hm?” He sank down and stayed there for a while, moving in tight circles, pinching and pulling at Seungcheol’s nipples to whines and whimpers, the tears starting back up again, although out of genuine pain or frustration Jeonghan couldn’t tell, it had been a while since they started this.

“You’re humming.”

He was, Jeonghan chuckled, “I am, can you tell me what song?” He had to keep his rhythm up somehow, didn’t he?

Seungcheol shook his head, reaching for Jeonghan’s hand, “Sir~”

“What?”

“Too much~”

“Okay, give me a second,” Jeonghan sped up, moving his other hand to himself and tipping himself over the edge quickly. He caught all of his release into his hand and hopped off Seungcheol to rinse it in the sink. “Back in a second.”

Oh he forgot he was still in heels.

When he came back, pushing his hair back off his face, Seungcheol was already lying on the floor.

“Darling?”

Seungcheol whined, “Just a ‘lil bit?”

“Are you sure?”

“Please please please please-”

“Okay okay.” Jeonghan stepped over him carefully and sat down on the edge of the bed, resting one foot lightly on Seungcheol’s left thigh. He looked at Seungcheol’s face for any sign of pain but just saw rapture.

“Harder, Sir, please~”

How about no. He was already floating, there was no way he was getting more pressure.

“Greedy aren’t you?” Jeonghan murmured instead, Seungcheol flushing all the way down his chest in response.

“Sir~” aish his voice was already half gone. Jeonghan swapped legs, pressing lightly onto his right thigh. Seungcheol whimpered and his eyes dropped closed.

“Colour, darling.”

“Green. More, Sir, more-”

Hm. Jeonghan put both feet on the floor and stood. He stepped up towards Seungcheol’s head and leaned one hand on the wall. Gently, ever so gently, he touched the toe of his boot to Seungcheol’s left pec and ground down. Barely any pressure but the sensation was clearly enough. Seungcheol was moaning and whining and crying again, happy tears of ‘more sir please’ and Jeonghan did the same to the right pec. 

Seungcheol whimpered.

“Colour.”

Seungcheol just hummed in response and Jeonghan stepped back, unzipping his shoes and tossing them away. He knelt down beside him and trailed his hand up over his chest, feather-light touches.

“Sir? More?”

“No my little pain slut, no more today.”

“But sir?” Seungcheol tried his very best puppy dog eyes. Jeonghan thumbed tears from under his eyes.

“Not tonight, baby.”

Seungcheol’s tears were coming in full force now, he rolled over and gripped Jeonghan’s knees, sobbing. Jeonghan stroked his shoulder and flank, gentle touches. Seungcheol’s pain receptors were blown, everything was pleasure. He always wanted more, always wanted another lash of the belt, another spank, a harder stance, another bite, always more more more. It just meant Jeonghan had to be extra careful, extra cautious, extra watchful.

Seungcheol curled around his legs, sobbing uncontrollably. 

Jeonghan bent down and pressed kisses into his hair, rubbing circles on unblemished skin and humming quietly. It always took a little while.

The tears kept flowing.

“Baby?” Jeonghan was worried, maybe he’d hurt something he shouldn’t have. “Baby can you uncurl from me for a second?”

Seungcheol gripped his knees tightly but uncurled. Jeonghan ran careful fingers over his body, not finding any marks he didn’t expect. Oh. The poor thing was hard again.

“Is that sore?” He could only imagine. They wouldn’t be doing anything with that tonight. “I’m not going to touch you there. Relax. You’re fine, Hannie has you, hm? I have you.”

“Kiss?”

“Do you want to move first? Up to the bed? It’s softer, hm?” Jeonghan smoothed Seungcheol’s hair back off his face, waiting patiently.

Seungcheol gripped his knees, whispering, “Kiss first?”

Jeonghan smiled, leaning down to press gentle kisses against Seungcheol’s lips, cupping his head carefully. Kissing again and again until Seungcheol pushed him away and let him help him up onto the bed.

“I’m just going to clean up a little bit, can I do that?”

Seungcheol clung to his hand, “Hyung?”

“I’m not going anywhere. Just into the bathroom and back. Okay?”

“Talk to me?”

Jeonghan kissed him again, “Sure baby,” He stepped away, “Do you want to order room service in a little bit?” Jeonghan soaked a handful of washcloths in boiling hot water from the hot tap. “They have lots of snacks, and western food, or Korean things? I was thinking teas and cake of some sort? Maybe toast?” He kneeled onto the bed and wiped Seungcheol’s face gently, cleaning off the dried tears and spit and snot, folding the washcloth over and wiping his ears and neck. “You brought a bath bomb, do you want to have a bath in the morning?”

“With you?”

“Of course.”

“Please.”

Jeonghan kissed him and went back into the bathroom, “What about a film?”

“Just want hugs?”

“I know you do baby, and you’ll get them. Promise. Is anything stinging?”

“No?” Seungcheol’s breath hitched on a sob and Jeonghan hurried back in, kneeling back up beside him and leaning over him carefully, caging him in on either side with his forearms. Seungcheol hushed, staring at Jeonghan. “Sorry?”

“No, not your fault. I know what you want, I do. But we need you cleaned up and creamed up first, hm? Then we won’t have to move.”

Seungcheol hummed, tears slipping out of his eyes, “I’ll come with you.”

“You’re so perfect you know that?” Jeonghan helped him up, holding his hand tightly and leading him into the bathroom, easing him down onto the toilet lid. It would be so much easier if he could just pick him up. But that required muscles that Jeonghan would never have.

He picked up another washcloth and a towel and quickly sponged Seungcheol clean, drying as he went; Seungcheol turned around to straddle the loo half way through and Jeonghan dashed out for the cream and their pyjamas. 

“Tell me if any of these sting okay?” Jeonghan smoothed cream into the welts on either shoulder liberally.

“Just nice tingly pain.” Seungcheol’s voice was breathy, a happy hummy sort of tone.

Jeonghan smiled, “I bet it is.”

“Love you.”

“I love you too Cheol-ah. Can you stand? Let me get your legs? Oh I really did a number on you didn’t I. Be careful with these now, don’t forget you’re all marked up.” Jeonghan knelt down as Seungcheol gripped the counter, carefully covering every square inch of redness with a thick coat of cream.

“People can see?”

“Only if you want them to,” Jeonghan capped the tube and washed his hands before holding up the pyjamas. “Do you want help?”

Seungcheol shook his head and stepped into them quickly before sitting back down as Jeonghan gave himself a quick clean and put his own pair on. 

“Right. Bed?”

“Food?”

“We can order from bed. Do you want your blanket?”

“Please.” Seungcheol was quiet and Jeonghan hurried around the room before following him into the bed, smiling as Seungcheol tugged him down on top of him. He liked the weight. Liked being pressed into the mattress. Said it made him feel safe and small and cherished. Jeonghan said he was always cherished.

“Are you okay, my love?” Jeonghan asked after a while, stroking lazy circles on Seungcheol’s palm.

Seungcheol pressed his nose into Jeonghan’s skin, “Settling.”

“That’s alright, take as long as you want.”

“Did you like it?”

“Always. You?”

Seungcheol hummed, the vibration echoing through Jeonghan’s bones. “More standing on me next time.”

“Sex first next time, hm?”

“Yes! Loved the crop, more of that.”

Jeonghan paused. “We, we don’t have to have sex when we scene, you know that?” He had pushed, but Seungcheol usually said when-

“Like it. I like when you’re all cackly like that.”

Oh that was alright. “That’s okay then.”

There was a knock on the door for their room service and Jeonghan pulled away from Seungcheol slowly, kissing his fingers, “Back in a second.”

He brought the tray over, coaxing Seungcheol into sitting up, and feeding him pieces of fruit, sips of tea, cubes of cheese and tiny slivers of pastry until they’d cleared the entire platter.

Seungcheol tugged him close, “Sleep now, Hannie.”

“Sure, baby.” Jeonghan pulled the covers up, wrapping an arm around Seungcheol’s waist and pressing a kiss to his face blindly.

“Love you.”

“Love you too. Sleep well.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me here [twt](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant) or here [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/MurderRose).
> 
> This fic now has a sequel/prequel of sorts! It's called [every inch of my love] and you can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653567).
> 
> The links:  
> [Trampling 101](https://www.lovense.com/bdsm-blog/trampling)  
> [Impact Play Safe Zones](https://www.devianceanddesire.com/2014/12/bdsm-impact-play-safe-zones/)  
> [How to eat ass.](https://www.vice.com/en_uk/article/939k7v/how-to-eat-ass-rimming-guide-analingus)  
> [Use a dental dam please!](https://www.vice.com/en_uk/article/9b8n5d/oral-sex-cancers-are-on-the-rise-is-a-better-dental-dam-the-answer)
> 
> Thanks for reading please leave your thoughts! Screams and keysmashes very welcome!  
> Rose x


End file.
